Baldazo Seco
by Funny Wara
Summary: ¿que sucede si le haces algo a una persona normal con educacion normal en un hospital normal en una ciudad normal que conlleve la muerte de una persona muy querida?, no, no hablo de lo fisico, ni de sus consecuencias, hablo de aquel que le discute a las motas de polvo de su camisa de fuerza (One-Shot).


...

…

…

-¿alguna vez has tenido una aventura que empieza como cualquier otra pero que termina siendo la mejor de tu vida?... Era 23 de enero de 1985, mi primer día de clases, vivía en Bogotá - Colombia, era un joven como cualquier otro caminando hacia un salón de clases, donde esperaban estudiantes comunes, ánimos de ser diferente, ganas de sobresalir de entre todos no venían empacados en mi maleta, seguían las clases y día a día me volvía experto en la monotonía, la afeitada de la mañana, el nudo de la corbata, el camino ruidoso hasta la escuela y las chicas en plena pubertad viéndome y riendo a carcajadas, una de ellas, una de las más bellas me veía sin reírse, más de una vez habíamos cruzado miradas y la gracia no se hacía presente ni siquiera que el otro se tropezara mientras se quedaba viendo un par de ojos. Pasaron los años juveniles y mi objetivo solo tenía como fin tener una vida estable, promesa que le había hecho a mi madre antes de morir, crecí, mis amigos también, me anime a hablarle de sentimientos a la chica de cabellos naranjas y casualmente olor a mandarinas, ella correspondió, estuvimos juntos en la graduación… estuvimos juntos después de la graduación, compartimos mucho, estuvimos en la universidad… tuvimos inconvenientes en la universidad, discutimos en la calle, discutimos por teléfono… lo solucionamos en la cama. Estudiamos muy duro, nos desvelamos varias noches, y nos movimos mucho en nuestros empleos, termino la universidad y para entonces seguíamos juntos, había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces me había hecho el amor con ella, discutía con mi hermano, discutía con su madre, discutía con ella sobre todas esas discusiones, no fuimos a vivir juntos, compramos un cachorrito, ella consiguió empleo como economista, me alegre sobre eso y compre un automóvil, siempre llegábamos tarde todos los días, regalamos al perrito, conseguí empelo desde mi hogar, compre un PlayStation, discutió con ella sobre el videojuego, la invite a cenar, más tarde le propuse matrimonio, llame a mi hermano y lo invite a la fiesta, un amigo de la escuela vomito sobre el pastel de bodas, mi hermano y yo nos deshicimos del pastel de bodas, mi nueva esposa recibió un ascenso, las vacaciones fuimos a buenos aires y a Montevideo, ella se enfermó a causa del frio de argentina, volvimos a casa y aún seguía enferma, la lleve a un hospital y no la tendieron, propuso que esperáramos a mañana, Salí a recoger la correspondencia, ella llamo a mi hermano porque se sentía muy grave, ambos salieron hacia el hospital, entraron por urgencias, su enfermedad seguía empeorando, mi hermano me llamo preocupado, Salí a toda velocidad en mi automóvil, el tráfico no me dejo avanzar, recordé que quería tener un bebe, llegue al hospital, el guardia de seguridad… ese… infeliz… me dijo que nadie más podría entrar a menos que fuera el acompañante, mi hermano salió, me vio y me dijo que ella había muerto, me deprimí, y reí, y llore, hice tramites, pase dos noches sin dormir, hice más papeleo, al quinto día fue su entierro, sus familiares me dieron sus condolencias, me volví a deprimir, pensé en ella, comí 2kg de helado, vi telenovelas mexicanas, llore como un niño, escuche música de piano, seguí llorando, vi su foto al lado de la lámpara en la parte donde ella dormía, y pensé… me levante hice compras por internet, hice compras en farmacias y herrerías, leí sobre la política, leí sobre la salud en el país, cargue nueve maletas en mi automóvil, llegue a un estacionamiento en el centro de la ciudad, ate cada maleta a otros automóviles, fui a un bar, vi las noticitas, pague mi cerveza, Salí riéndome mientras las ambulancias se dirigían hacia los nueve autos que habían volado, conté a las personas que murieron, perdí mi calculadora así que use mi teléfono, 337 políticos y 44 personas, sonreí llegue a mi casa había dos agentes esperando por mí, sonreí y me entregue, me subieron a un automóvil, me di cuenta que había empezado a llover, me cuestionaron, hice un examen de psicología, me di cuenta que no dolía romperse las muñecas por sí mismo, intente escapara, me golpearon y fui arrestado, me encerraron en una habitación y viendo ese blanco espeso pensé que la vida jamás volvería a ser igual de buena…. ¿y sabes qué?… no volvió a serlo- terminaba de relatar un pelinegro con un chaleco de fuerza frente a un psicólogo que llevaba un buen rato escuchando el relato de aquel joven demente.

-¿estas decepcionado?- preguntaba el psicólogo.

-¿Por qué?, jajaja- reía el pelinegro al oír la pregunta.

-porque perdiste tu vida vengándote de personas que son malas, sin pensar en que hubiese querido tú esposa- declaraba el psicólogo dejando al chica de cabellos oscuros con una mirada baja.

-no…- respondía el joven escondiendo una gran mentira detrás de una gran historia guía por la locura, la tristeza y el ingenio.

-bueno, creo que estaremos mucho tiempo aquí- decía el psicólogo ante un interno de aquel manicomio cuya locura había cambiado con esas palabras…

FIN.

SoundTrack

Kissing in Cars – Pierce the Veil

Yeah Boy and Dolll Face – Pierce The Veil

Ausencia – Willie Colon

La Playa – La Oreja de Van Gogh

Hate to See Your Heart Break (feat. Joy Williams) - Paramore


End file.
